


Doesn't Fit

by MostlyxInfinite



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge Thing [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: 30-Day Flash Fiction Challenge, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, God Dongwoo, God Myungsoo, God Sungyeol, God Woohyun, Human Sunggyu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: Day 3: (s)he liked to fit people into the world like puzzle pieces---Woohyun leans forward and fishes through the mist for his human’s current situation. He watches him wade his way through floodwater, a holiday in Thailand even turned sour for the poor guy. Woohyun toys with the mist until he can see the human’s face close up.





	Doesn't Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the prompt for day 8 but I got excited and well, wrote for it... the day 3 prompt will go up tomorrow like its day 4 and day 4 like its day 5, etc.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy
> 
> And like archives 'date' system is weird? because I'm in australia and I posted 'First Impressions' on the 11th, 'Secondhand Smoke' on the 12th and this on the 13th but its saying i didn't do that and i'm kinda annoyed but whatever lol

"Look here Myungsoo-ssi" he swipes his hand through the mist before him, revealing many situations he'd placed the human into "he doesn't fit anywhere, I've tried everything and he just doesn't fit." he slumps back in his chair with a disgruntled sigh.  
  
"Then you know what to do," Myungsoo states simply.  
  
The God of Circumstance and Place shakes his head. "No"  
  
This answer causes the younger to sigh, "Woohyun-ssi, you know once a piece doesn't fit it must be discarded, thrown away for Sungyeol-ssi to take care of. It is law."  
  
Woohyun can’t help but grow a little mad by this. "We're not talking about puzzle pieces, he's a human; a living, breathing person. I can't just give him to Sungyeol-ssi when he’s so young."  
  
"You've done it before, to younger people, children, so there should be no problem now. How is this human any different from the ones that came before him." the God of Right and Wrong turns on his heel and walks out of the room. Leaving Woohyun to do as he's meant to.  
  
Woohyun leans forward and fishes through the mist for his human’s current situation. He watches him wade his way through floodwater, a holiday in Thailand even turned sour for the poor guy. Woohyun toys with the mist until he can see the human’s face close up. "I can't get rid of you, once Sungyeol-ssi has you… You'll never be reincarnated, you'll be stuck in the Void forever and I know how afraid of the dark you are, Sunggyu-ah." He whispers, using his finger to help lessen the water around the human. He knows he shouldn't toy with the human world or favour one more than the other, helping them and giving them advantages but he can't help himself when it comes to this human, Kim Sunggyu, one he's grown so fond of over the 30 years he's known him.  
  
He swallows and does something he'd made vows thousands of years ago not to do. He encircles the human with his fingers, leaving him immobile. And breathes in deeply, it been decades since the God had used his human form. The feeling of his body becoming reality in the flood water right in front of his misplaced piece leaving a tingly feeling inside him. The water hugging his legs all the way up to his chest cool and full of pressure.  
  
He steps inside the circle he'd drawn around Sunggyu, the pressure of the water immediately receding. Sunggyu’s eyes are wide but he cannot open his mouth to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry... I have failed you... But there is no place in this land for you..." he places his pointer finger on Sunggyu’s right temple and draws a line across his forehead to his left temple. The human loses consciousness and collapses before fading away into mist "but there is one for you… right by my side..."  
  
With a swipe of his hand, the circular barrier disappears and the God allows his body to lighten once again, hanging up his human form for another decade or two. The sight before him once he materialises inside his room makes him smile despite how much trouble he's in with the council.  
  
His human - now minor God, Woohyun’s helping hand - lays asleep on his lush sheets. Face completely devoid of any troubled emotions, unlike how it usually is, and resting peacefully through the loud claps of thunder and lightning flickering through the realm. Beckoning Woohyun to join his peers for counsel, to judge him on his 'rash' decision they'd say, but Woohyun knows, this moment has been years in the making.  
  
After casting once last look of love at his sleeping piece, he closes the door of his chambers and walks in confident strides, ready to stand up for his decision and for Sunggyu at counsel. The God of Circumstance has little fear he will lose, their leader, main deity, Dongwoo has always had a weak spot for a good love story.


End file.
